


Of Nightmares and Horrorterrors

by the_foxiest_box



Series: Grimdorks Angst Party [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, angsty themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_foxiest_box/pseuds/the_foxiest_box
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And that's when Rose Lalonde snaps. It sounds like a pathetic whine or sob, but it tears your heart out. It shocks you. You weren't expecting this from her at all. She seemed fine just a second ago! You've never ever seen this girl cry before. It makes you nervous. It makes your really nervous. You have no idea what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Nightmares and Horrorterrors

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, I did twin angsty grimdorks fics!

You don't know what time it is when you hear the door open. All you know is that you're too tired to deal with whatever just walked into your room. It's probably only Dave. He probably only wants to borrow something for Can Town. You'll figure out what you're missing in the morning. The only thing that concerns you is the fact that you don't hear the door shut again. It's been at least three minutes since the door creaked open. Either Dave is having trouble finding what he needs, or your bedroom door opening was just a figment of your sleepy imagination.

But then someone climbs into bed with you. You freeze; you're not so sure that whoever the intruder is is Dave anymore. (Your almost 100% sure he wouldn't even crawl into bed with anyone even for ironic purposes.) Your sheets are fluffed and messed around with before the stirring dies away. You swallow rather nervously; someone's in bed with you...? You hear someone breathing softly behind your back; someone female. Shit, shit, shit, there's a girl in your bed! What do you do? Well obviously, you make her comfy and warm. What else would you do?

You shift gently, turning your head to see just who your new bed-mate is. To be honest, the last thing you were expecting to find sprawled out beside you was a head full of short blond hair followed by a petite body cloaked in a nightgown. Why was Rose here? Ms. Stoic not-going-to-show-emotion Lalonde? Was she sleepwalking? Should you wake her up? Was she even asleep? You don't know what makes you do it, but you pull your ghosty sheets further over her shoulder.

You really don't mind the company. Your bed was a little cold, anyway. You scratch your head and yawn obnoxiously before flopping back onto your side. You hope your snoring won't–

"John." You're startled by her voice, and even more so by how fearful she sounds.

You swallow and turn to your other side, "Yeah?"

She falls silent before speaking again, and you begin to wonder if she fell asleep mid-sentence, "I had a nightmare."

"Oh." You whisper. Wow, that sounded really dumb.

Through the darkness, you can see her fluttering eyes. She doesn't make eye contact.

"I mean- shit, Rose. Do you wanna talk about it?" You scoot closer to her, "You're totally welcome to sleep here, by the way!"

The cold silence of your room is the response you get. Your best guess is that she's faltering. If there's one thing you know about Rose Lalonde, it's how much she hates to show emotion to others. Your eyes dart across the dark walls that form your room. You're completely unsure of what to do. Damn it, Egbert!

Just when you've given up on waiting, she speaks again, "I keep dreaming... about the end."

You blink as she stirs, rolling over to face you. What do you say? Why aren't you good at comforting people? You shyly scoot even closer to her body, hoping to create a bit more comfort. 

"What happens...?" You speak in a quiet tone that's almost a whisper, "... If you don't mind telling me."

She inhales, sighing afterward, "Dead. Everyone's dead, but me. And... I guess it's my fault."

"O-oh..." Fucking oh. Why is that all you can say?

Rose frowns, "I can hear everyone screaming. I can hear the horrorterrors, and they all tell me the same thing: it's my fault. I just I thought I was done with all of that grimdark stuff..."

And that's when Rose Lalonde snaps. It sounds like a pathetic whine or sob, but it tears your heart out. It shocks you. You weren't expecting this from her at all. She seemed fine just a second ago! You've never ever seen this girl cry before. It makes you nervous. It makes your really nervous. You have no idea what to do. You wrack your brains, trying to remember what you did for Jade after Davesprite broke up with her. Shit, you're panicking.

"Oh man...! Please don't cry!" Stop, stop, stop. You don't want to see her so upset.

Unsure what else you should do, you resort to snuggling. Snuggling works, right? You do what any gentleman would do: wrap your arms around her small frame and tuck her head under your chin. Doing this feels instinctive; you feel like a sea otter. Somehow, it's relieving to feel her return the embrace. She curls around you, as if craving comfort. Her fingers find their way to your hair, reaching up behind your back. Rose seems to find comfort in petting you, and you're not complaining.

You try to think of something comforting to say, "You're not a monster, you know! You don't have to treat yourself like one."

"I know, I know..." She swallows forcefully, "I'm just scared of becoming one again."

You press your lips together nervously. "Isn't everyone afraid of that? –ow!" Her fingers tug through a knot in your hair.

"Sorry..." She takes a deep breath, already pulling herself back together.

Rose eventually withdraws from your hair, and you stay quiet for what feels like ages. You aren't complaining. You must say, you're quite content to be holding her like this; she fits snugly into your arms. There's nothing sexual about is moment, just affection. It's a wonderful feeling to be with this girl again after a whole three years apart. You can't really describe it, but it's really comforting to have her so close again. 

"I'm sorry for bothering you..." Rose finally mutters after calming down a bit. 

"No, no! Don't be...!" You want to smooch her so hard right now. You want her to see how amazing she is, "You can stay as long as you'd like." 

"I can hear your heart." Well, that was a bit random. She's got her head pressed against your chest, what else would she hear?

"Really? I mean- yeah! Of course! I'm alive aren't I?" You laugh quietly.

As you rest your head next to hers you realize how sleepy Rose looks. Some of her hair is stuck to her tear stricken cheek. With your heart still aflutter, you brush her hair back shyly. 

"You better not die on me..." Rose finally appears to close her eyes, settling in for some sleep.

That's when you know that she's better. That old Lalonde snark was in her voice again. You nod reassuringly before preparing yourself to fall back to sleep. You can sleep tight now. Your bed might be over-occupied (it was only build for one person), but you're not too sure that you even mind. You really missed Rose Lalonde, and you're happy to have her back in your reach.


End file.
